NMR imaging obtains, non-invasively, the internal distribution of an element (e.g. the protons of water) in an object, and also the distribution of selected physical parameters which are closely related to the environment in which that element reside. Among the many possible ways of obtaining NMR images the preferred technique in this laboratory is the rotating frame method. It has the advantages of avoiding switched or rotating field gradients, and of simplifying the image reconstruction process. The system under development in BEIB comprises the following components: a spherical electromagnet, a probe, an NMR spectrometer, a PDP 11/34 minicomputer, an array processor, and a display unit. The system is designed for small objects such as premature babies. Except for portions of the probe and of an interface, other hardware and most of the software are ready for producing NMR images.